Kehilangan Sandal
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Ketika akan pulang dari rumah Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya kehilangan sandalnya. [AkaKuro-Drabble]


**Kehilangan Sandal**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko sangat senang karena tugas sekolahnya sudah selesai dia kerjakan. Semua ini berkat bantuan Akashi, teman satu kelasnya yang sangat pintar. Hari ini dia dan Akashi sepakat mengerjakan tugas bersama. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga jam untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Akashi-kun, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Sekarang aku pulang dulu, ya," kata Kuroko berpamitan.

"Iya, sama-sama. Hati-hati, Tetsuya," balas Akashi sambil merapikan alat tulisnya yang berserakan.

Dengan langkah riang, Kuroko menuju teras depan di rumah Akashi. Namun, kegembiraannya karena tugasnya selesai mendadak sirna.

"Lho, mana sandalku?" Kuroko kebingungan. Dicarinya sandal miliknya ke sekitar pekarangan rumah, tetapi hasilnya nol besar.

Tidak putus asa, Kuroko memutuskan untuk memutari rumah Akashi. Mungkin ada yang sengaja menyembunyikannya.

Lima menit berlalu. Kuroko kembali ke bagian depan rumah Akashi dengan tangan kosong.

"Di mana sebenarnya sandalku?" tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri. Atau jangan-jangan, Akashi sedang menyembunyikannya?

Pemikiran tersebut membuatnya berbalik ke dalam rumah.

"Tetsuya, katamu tadi mau pulang?" Akashi bertanya dengan dahi berkerut melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apakah tadi kau menyembunyikan sandalku, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi kaget. "Hah? Aku menyembunyikan sandalmu, Tetsuya? Itu tidak mungkin." Akashi lantas tertawa.

"Jangan pura-pura, Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko serius.

"Aku tidak pura-pura, Tetsuya. Apa untungku mengambil sandalmu?" Akashi kemudian berhenti tertawa,"Jadi kau kehilangan sandalmu?"

Kuroko mengangguk lemas.

"Kau sudah mencarinya benar-benar? Jangan-jangan kau lupa menaruh, Tetsuya."

"Tidak. Aku ingat betul. Sandalku kutaruh di undakan teras rumah, tapi ketika aku akan pulang, sandalku sudah tidak ada."

Akashi memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa Akashi-kun tahu siapa kira-kira yang mengambilnya?"

"Mengambilnya? Hmm, memang di sekitar rumahku ini ada anak-anak yang suka usil, tetapi aku belum pernah mendengar kasus mereka mengambil sandal milik orang lain."

"Mungkin mereka. Bisa jadi memang anak-anak jail itu."

Akashi tertawa lagi. "Mana mungkin, Tetsuya. Anak-anak itu suka mencuri barang yang berharga, lalu dijual, bukan sandal murahan seperti punyamu."

"Sandalku tidak murahan! Itu pemberian dari ayahku, Akashi-kun. Jangan tertawa!" seru Kuroko marah.

"Oke, oke. Kita coret saja anak-anak itu dari daftar tersangka."

"Memangnya kita sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan?"

"Kau mau kubantu menemukan sandalmu atau tidak?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar. Aku bantu mencari sandalmu. Kita periksa sekali lagi, siapa tahu kamu kurang teliti, Tetsuya."

Meski mengomel karena disebut kurang teliti oleh Akashi, tetapi Kuroko mengikutinya.

"Apa warna sandalmu?"

"Biru, seperti warna rambutku ini."

"Adakah motif atau gambarnya?"

"Ada. Gambarnya dua hewan penguin berpegangan."

"Dua penguin? Berpegangan?" Akashi tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa!" Kuroko marah-marah lagi. Dia duduk di teras dengan tampang sebal.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Tetsuya. Oke, aku akan mencarinya. Jangan hanya duduk di situ, bantu mencari. Ini kan sandalmu."

Kuroko kemudian bangkit berdiri dan bergabung dengan Akashi untuk mencari sandalnya.

Sepuluh menit mereka mencari, tetapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang mencuri sandalku?" Kuroko jengkel.

"Mencuri? Tetsuya, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh."

"Di rumah Akashi ada siapa saja?"

"Hanya ada aku dan kau, Tetsuya."

"Ayah dan ibumu?"

"Ayahku bekerja dan ibuku ke pasar sejak satu jam tadi. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin ayah atau ibuku memakai sandalmu, Tetsuya. Mereka juga punya sendiri sandal."

Kuroko berjalan hilir mudik.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminjam sandalku saja? Aku punya dua pasang."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau meminjam barang milikmu, Akashi-kun. Ibuku bisa memarahiku nanti."

Kepala Akashi pening. "Kalau kau tidak mau, pulang sana tanpa alas kaki."

"Aku mau mencari sandalku sampai ketemu!"

Kuroko sedang kepala batu. Walhasil, hal ini membuat Akashi gemas sekaligus kesal.

"Itu hanya sandal, Tetsuya. Kau bisa membelinya, kan?" Akashi bertanya heran.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi sandal itu masih bagus, Akashi-kun. Dan aku suka gambarnya." Kuroko tetap ngotot.

Sebuah becak yang melaju pelan kemudian berhenti di depan rumah Akashi, membuat percakapan di antara mereka berdua terhenti.

"Itu bukannya ibumu, Akashi-kun?"

Mata Kuroko menjelajahi bagian bawah dari tubuhnya. Lho, itu kan…

"Hai, Kuroko. Kau sudah mau pulang?" Ibu Akashi menyapa sambil menentang tas berisi penuh belanjaan.

"Iya, Tante."

"Oh, maaf ya, Nak. Tadi sandalmu aku pinjam sebentar ke pasar. Habisnya, tiba-tiba sandal milik Tante putus dan Tante sedang buru-buru ke pasar. Jadi, Tante pakai saja sandalmu yang ada di depan rumah biar cepat."

Jadi ini yang 'mencuri' sandal Kuroko?

Hati Kuroko rasanya sudah panas.

"Oh iya, Tante tadi membelikanmu _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaanmu. Terima kasih lho, Nak, sudah datang ke rumah Sei-kun untuk belajar bersama," ujar ibu Akashi menambahkan.

Untunglah, berkat kalimat ibu Akashi di atas, Kuroko batal mengamuk.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
